Mahjong & Scars
by XxBlaiddxX
Summary: 'He ran his fingers down the deepest, worst ones, tracing them, burning them into his head. He would never forget them. He promised himself that. He would never forget her sacrifice.' LingxLan Fan, w/Harem references. EnemytoSleep's Uni and OC used with permission.


**A/N: Set Pre-series I. have stolen enemytosleep's 'No Sound of Water' uni and one of her OC's, but only because I love her work to death! I will provide linkage in my profile, please check her out! This story can stand independently, though, and does not require any previous knowledge. Please enjoy...3**

"Hurry," he hissed, trying to keep his eyes firmly in front of him. Every so often his head drifted to look, but a sharp female bark from behind him called him back to reality. He tapped his foot impatiently in time to the crickets, wishing she would be a little faster. How long did it take to dress one's self? Not that he'd ever known the luxury, but he couldn't imagine that it took near as long as servants doing it for you. All their fussing and preening...

A finger poked him lightly in the back, and he spun to look at her. Her usual outfit was replaced by a pale pink silk robe. It was wrapped tightly around her, sleeves hanging long and loose, her hands hidden. Her mask remained on her face, it's long tassels brushing the ground.

Ling smirked and yanked the disguise off, his height and agility just superior enough to her's to avoid her wildly flailing hands. "Careful!" he warned with a smile, and in the next moment she tripped on the long robes, only missing the ground for the quick arm that shot out and supported her. "I told you to watch it!" She flushed and struggled to regain her footing, pushing his arm away. She stared daggers at her possession.

"..."

"No, you can't have it back right now." He tossed the mask to the base of the tree along with her other things.

She gazed fondly after it, but didn't retrieve it.

He grinned, and looked her over now that she'd been completely revealed. She blushed under his stare. "You clean up well, Lan Fan." She was gorgeous like this, her flowing black hair framing her face, her eyes as dark as the night desperately trying to avoid his own.

He briefly wished that he could add her to his collection, but knew that she was special- a free spirit. She would never be a kept woman.

"This isn't right, Master Ling..." She muttered, her eyes averted.

"You would _dare_ to disobey me?" His words were serious, but were accompanied by a teasing tone and cheeky smile.

"If you are caught, there will be consequences. You should not endanger becoming emperor with such foolish behavior." She let the words hang, and Ling pondered for a moment what fate might befall _her_ if she was noticed to be closely consorting with a prince. He shook the negative thoughts away- now was not the time for such serious thinking.

"No one will catch us- have you looked at yourself?" There was silence and uncomfortable shifting from her as she glanced disgustedly at her new attire. He stifled a laugh. She was adorable, and it obviously didn't suit her. The long silk garment that fell over her muscular body framed her perfectly, but she did not belong in it. Her gloves, boots, satchel and uniform lay folded at the base of the old cypress tree, hidden well by the deep shadows. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, young lord." he followed her eyes to her satchel.

"Good. I will let my guards know that I have summoned a girl. Count to one thousand, and then come to my chambers. Walk slowly. Keep your head bowed, and your eyes low."

xxx

Lan Fan walked along the corridor, sweat beading on her face. As she passed each guard, her heart raced a little faster as she kept expecting one to recognize her from training sessions. She was familiar with every one of them, as either her teacher or her pupil.

The carefully tied gown she wore was long and heavy, making her journey an even more unpleasant one. She was amazed that she had even been able to put it on unassisted. She was still female though, and as she walked she traced the intricate designs with her eyes, appreciating the beauty of it, if not the function.

She had walked this hallway many times before, but for very different reasons than now. Then, she had been doing her job. Now, she was risking many lashings for herself, and unknown discipline for her master. She ground her teeth. This was foolishness on his part, to force her into this, for something so trivial. Deep inside, she knew that this was optional. The lie she kept whispering to her self- 'I must obey.'- was nothing more than that. A lie. But she wanted this. She wanted to become more than simply his protector.

She felt the cold smoothness of the purse hidden in her sleeve, and for a terrified moment was sure someone must have heard to the faint 'clink' of the tiles as they shifted. She remembered to breathe, and resumed the agonizingly slow walk to her destination.

She stood at the threshold. This was her last chance to turn back.

The guard posted there glanced at her briefly, then went back to his careful scanning of the halls. As soon as he turned away from her, she pressed an ear against the thick wooden door. Inside, she could hear faint singing, punctuated by soft murmuring from her master. She swallowed her fear, and lifted her fist to the door frame. After one final moment of hesitation, she rapped sharply, desperately hoping that it was okay to do so.

"Come in!" Ling shouted, and the singing paused.

She grasped the handle, and in one quick movement was inside.

xxx

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room, but she could see enough to know that it was large, but filled with furniture and trinkets. It was spacious yet cozy, a harmonious balance that she was slightly surprised to find her master had struck. She stood quietly, her back pressed to the door, her eyes getting lost in the wall tapestries that the one burning candle softly illuminated.

A small, unfamiliar figure rose from a far divan, and approached her. She tensed, but sensed peace from the approaching person. "It's okay," the high, feminine voice said. "I don't bite!" Lan Fan felt her hand being taken by a smaller, smoother one, and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged onto the most comfortable bed she'd ever felt. She heard a match strike somewhere, and soon the whole room was bright and candlelit, the gilded chairs and bed frame glinting, making patterns on the deep red walls.

The small girl that crouched next to her on the cushions was stunning, her wide-eyed, child-like features perfectly complementing her womanly figure. "My name is Lei! You must be Lan Fan. Ling speaks of you highly." Lan Fan flinched as Lei reached out to stroke her jet-black hair. "You are very beautiful. It must be an honor to be by Ling's side each day. I am lucky if I see him once a week! It is terrible to have to share," She giggled. Lan Fan tried not to be pained by the girl's familiarity with her master. She wished she would show more respect in her choice of words.

"You give me too much credit," Ling said with a laugh, approaching them. He extinguished a match between his fingers, his other hand holding a wine glass. He perched on the bed's edge and balanced the cup on his knee. He sensed Lan Fan's anxiety and passed it to her. "You could use your mind dulled," he said, smiling. "Don't protest. I can already hear your excuses, but not tonight."

She bowed at his approach, wondered for a moment if she should, then decided that she had left all pretense of duty for the night at the door. She took the vessel gratefully and downed the bitter-sweet liquid within. She instantly felt a sharp pang of conscience as the alcohol slid down her throat, and promptly went to her head.

Ling grinned at her wince, took the glass back, and rested it on a small nearby table.

Lan Fan momentarily forgot why she was there. Oh," she said quietly, realizing that they were staring at her. She reached into her sleeve and pulled the hemp bag out. Lei clapped her hands eagerly in anticipation as Lan Fan's delicate fingers undid the carefully knotted ties.

"I have never played before!" Lei exclaimed, her young face bright with excitement. "We play Ya Pei in The Palaces Behind, but I have wanted to play Mahjong since I first heard the word uttered." She reached out and twisted a lock of Ling's loose hair around her forefinger. "I am honored that you chose me to play with you, my prince." She bit her lower lip and tilted her head the side, a master at attention-grabbing.

"Were the girls jealous?"

"Of course! But they are most envious because they know that I am your favorite," she teased, playfully jabbing Ling in the stomach.

"Untruuue!" he whined, thinking fondly of his girls. "You're merely the most beautiful. But you didn't hear that from me." Lei blushed and carefully folded her legs under herself, turning her attention back to Lan Fan, who was slowly laying out the tiles on the coverlet.

"What do you think, Lan Fan?" She asked, lips pouted.

_'I think I wish there was more wine,' _Her inner voice said. But aloud, she cleared her throat and motioned to the game. "It's ready," she said, ignoring the tiny concubine's pointless question. Lei clapped again, and stared at the tiles with a look of wide-eyed confusion.

"Is it very hard?"

"No," Lan Fan answered. "It's fairly simple. See here..."

xxx

Ling watched the two women play. They had been at it for hours, and he had eventually given up ever winning against them. He lay on his back, his long hair untied and spilling around his face. From his safe vantage point behind them, (and the fact they were both intoxicated and absorbed in their game) he admired both girls beauty. Lei was the more visually attractive female of the two. Her waist was slimmer, chest considerably larger, face more delicate.

His eyes trailed to Lan Fan._ But that one... _She was more. She had intelligence where Lei had cotton stuffing, and bravery where most grown men had cowardice. She always obeyed, even when it meant beatings for her own ivory skin. He wondered how many scars she bore for his sake. For his childish antics. For the assassins that had been chasing him since infancy. For the misunderstandings. For the lies.

His head swam with a mixture of guilt and affection, all surrounding that quiet, loyal woman. His eyes began to close, dreams of dragons and princes closing in.

xxx

He awoke in the night. The candles were all guttering out, making a quiet but distinctive sound that rattled around the room. Long shadows were cast about his chambers, making him remember why he never slept alone. He crawled along the blankets till he reached the top, and slipped in between the two sleeping girls. The candle would go out soon, and night would descend upon the room, but there was safely here.

His arms wrapped around a soft waist, covered in silk and bindings. He frowned. Well-practiced, he made quick work of the garment's may ties, and freed it's wearer, leaving only the far more comfortable undergarment. He threw the dress to the floor, and now satisfied the the girl was more comfortable, shut his eyes.

They opened soon afterward. It had been an unfamiliar waist. There was still just enough light to see by. He gently turned her over, and saw the face of his bodyguard on his pillow. He thought of how upset she would be the next morning at the situation she found herself in, and smiled a small, devious smile.

He pulled down the bedspread just past her waist. She was lying on her stomach, face turned back to the pillow. He loosed the lacing of her corset, and spread it open just enough to see her back. His brow furrowed as he saw what he had been looking for. He wondered why he had even looked, when he already knew what would be found.

The stripes were a symphony of color against her pale skin. Cream, violet, red, pale pink. The scars ran diagonal and zigzag, some having a pattern, others without any reason. Some were so old and faded, they could barely be seen. Others were so new, he wondered how she could even bear to lay down. He made an attempt to count them, but soon gave up.

He ran his fingers down the deepest, worst ones, tracing them, burning them into his head. He would never forget them. He promised himself that. He would never forget her sacrifice.

He leaned over and shook Lei gently. The girl awoke with a small grunt. "My prince...?" she asked sleepily.

Ling briefly told her where Lan Fan's clothes were hidden in the garden, and instructed her to undress his bodyguard, and to redress her in her own clothes. "She will be punished if she's found," He explained. "Take care of her, please, Lei."

xxx

Lan Fan awoke in a soft pile of hay, and immediately regretted it. Her head throbbed, and her tongue tasted like death. She remembered the high-pitched squealing of a rather annoying girl, but not much else. Candles...lots of candles. She pulled her cowl over her head and turned over in the grassy bed, and for once in her life didn't turn up for work.

**xxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't, leave me a note. I always appreciate it. :)**

**Please go look in my profile for linkage! EnemytoSleep is an amazing writer, you need to go read her stuff right now!**


End file.
